


love you like crazy

by minjisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Minho being pampered on his birthday like how he should be, just two boys in love, tag yourself im chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjisung/pseuds/minjisung
Summary: jisung throws minho three birthday surprises the han jisung way.





	love you like crazy

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is just me projecting through minsung lbr. s/o to rebeca for being the roblox jisung to my furry minho <3  
> to the loml who deserves all the love and praise and good things in the world, happy birthday! you've made it!

There is something quite strange about the feeling of lying in bed today, and Minho takes note that it is, in fact, too comfortable for a Thursday morning. 

Cracking his eyes open slightly, he is immediately blinded by the sunlight streaming from his windows. He closes them immediately in discomfort, burying his face deeper in his pillows, the warm covers almost swallowing him whole. However, as the sudden realization came to him, Minho immediately shoots up to sit, eyes opening wide and mouth ajar in surprise. If the sun is up on October…it only means that it’s quite possibly almost the middle of the day, he thought in panic, head snapping to his side table to look at his alarm clock, prepared to chuck it at the wall for not doing its job. But before his hand was even able to reach for his excuse of an alarm, two strong hands pulls his whole body into a familiarly warm chest.

“What’s going on?” he asks wildly, turning in his boyfriend's grip to face him, panic written all over his face. “I’m late and Seungmin is gonna  _ kill _ me— I’m supposed to be there  _ two _ hours ago— where's my phone? Wait, do I even want to look at it, what if it's filled with threatening texts from him? You know more than anyone that he shows no mercy and without a second of hesitation will rip my—”

“Happy Birthday, hyung.” Jisung says, quietly cutting off his blabbering with an audible smooch on the cheeks.

Minho furrows his eyebrows, unable to understand his words for a second before he spots the flashing red date underneath his digital clock on his bedside table. A small laugh of disbelief erupts from his lips, freeing his arms from Jisung’s grasp to wind them around his neck and pulling himself up to plant a small kiss on his lips.

“Did you forget again?”

“….Maybe."

Jisung laughs, planting affectionate kisses on the older male's lips, cheeks, eyelids and forehead. He pulls him closer in his arms, hugging him to his chest to savor the moment before he has to run off, yet again. 

Minho, noticing his recording outfit already on, frowns. “Shouldn’t you be at work, too? I don't want us both to  _ die _ on my birthday… Do you know how ugly having the same date of birth and death engraved on my tombstone would be? They'd think I planned it."

“It's fine, I already told Chan hyung I'll be late, and can you not be cryptic for once? Besides, I already called.” He grins “Seungmin didn't sound happy— then again, when does he?— but he managed to convince Jeongin to switch for you..”

“What? How'd you do it?”

“With my undeniable charm, of course.”

"That's my Jisung~" Minho laughs and gives his cheek a tug, not really wanting to question him any further when he felt perfectly content being curled up against him doing absolutely nothing.

“But I still have to go soon though”

“I know...”

When Jisung and Minho got together, there was no opposition whatsoever. Most would compliment them on how good they look together, and how perfect they are for one another. Even from both sets of parents – no matter how estranged Jisung was to his parents – accepted their relationship, But now, being adults with jobs, it seems like the only opposition they face is their tight schedules.

After what seems like only a few minutes, Jisung presses another kiss on top of his head and began to unwind his arms from him.

“Already?”

“Go hang out with Hyunjin, i'm sure he's got some cliche surprise waiting for you, like he always does. Maybe he roped Changbin in this time.”

“Yeah, I’ll give him a call.” he says with a sigh, forcing a smile on to his face as he watch Jisung get up from the bed. “Have a good day at work.” Minho murmurs, sitting up on his knees to kiss Jisung on his way out. He smiles softly at his boyfriend, completely aware of his  forced understanding of his departure, and kisses his forehead and lips..

“I’ll be back before you know it.” He whispers against his lips.

"And I'll be here waiting.” He says, giving Jisung's ass a playful smack as he leaves the room and hear laughter as the door shuts behind him.

Knowing that there’s no reason for him to stay asleep anyway, Minho crawls out of bed lazily and begins to make his way towards the kitchen, only to stop stock still as soon as he set foot out of the bedroom. His living room is filled to the brim with bouquets of white daisies, covering every surface. From his sofas to the corner tables, to his pc station and breakfast bar. A small laugh erupts from his lips in disbelief and awe, knowing exactly who to blame.

“Han Jisung…” he mumbles  under his breath, a smile permanently stuck to his face.

As he makes his way to the kitchen, treading softly as to not damage the flowers on the floor, Minho spots a pale blue card stuck on his usual cereal box, with his name scribbled on the envelope. Pulling the paper out, he was pleasantly surprised with the amount of words written on it, front and back.

> _ Minho, _
> 
> _ It’s your birthday today, hyung!! You forgot, didn't you?~ Well, that's what I'm here for! You're probably wondering what this is all about…Well, we never really talk about our feelings openly, and although you never complain, I know it bothers you, so this is what this letter is for. _
> 
> _ First of all, I want to tell you that I love you more than any possible thing I could think of.  _
> 
> _ I know I don’t say it enough, but you’re everything that’s important to me, I love you more than you can ever imagine. There really are no words that’s sufficient enough for me to convince you of this, that you’re everything good in my life. I don’t think I’ve also mentioned how beautiful you are often, which is unfair because you are so much more than that. Compliments and sincerity is not something I’m profoundly good at, but all that seems so easy when it comes to you. Still, I should put in a lot more effort, because you need to know how perfect you are for me. I want to remind you every time you so much as looked at me, that you really are the most beautiful person in the world. _
> 
> _ Secondly, I have to apologize for the lack of time we spend with each other. _
> 
> _ I know I can’t say this enough, but I’m sorry, hyung. It seems like it’s the only thing that I could say to you nowadays, and specially on your birthday as well! Just know that I miss you all the time, that I wish you were right beside me (instead of Chan hyung). You should know that I would drop anything and everything to be wherever you are in a heartbeat if you ask me to. But you never do!! I want you to be more selfish, so I can pamper you to your heart's content, because right now, I feel like I'm the only one being selfish. I guess that selfishness surfaced the second I asked you to date me, to have you all to myself. And of course, you have all of me, everything, at your disposal. _
> 
> _ Lastly, I want to tell you that I’ll take care of you no matter what. _
> 
> _ You’re turning 20, but hyung, in my heart I’ll remember that sixteen year old boy that I fell in love with. I know this is nothing coming from someone younger, but you’re too precious to me. Hyung, you don't value yourself enough and it always pains me to see you belittle yourself and every sweat and tears you've put to your work. Which is why I'm here to show you just how great of a person you are, to shield you from the world, to tell you how proud you make me feel, and to always be there to catch you when you fall. _
> 
> _ You mean so much to me. _
> 
> _ A lot of this might be awkward for you to read, I know it’s awkward for me to write this all to paper. Know that even through all of the words on this piece of paper, you still mean far more to me. Writing like this isn’t something I’m really used to, and I'm running out of space, so… _
> 
> _ Happy twentieth, _ _  
>  _ _ I love you. _

Minho has to fight down the emotions that were swirling inside him, tears almost breaking through his resolve as he laughs it away, heaving a breath to keep him from breaking down completely. "You sly bastard.."  He mumbles, dabbing his eyes with the end of his sleeves to rid evidence of his not-tears. It's moments such as now that he's reminded of how beautifully woven Jisung's words can be, and although they don't verbally express their feelings often to each other, it's something he always envied and found himself lucky to receive considering how inarticulate he is with his emotions.

His thumb brushes against the small letters at the bottom of his note, reading ' _ P.S. Go to Chan hyung's studio when you're ready.' _

* * *

 

"You're enjoying this."

Jisung does nothing but smile, walking towards him from the middle of the empty studio, holding what looks to be twenty varying colored balloons with Minho's unflattering photo printed on each one. He  _ knew _ the romantic gesture continuing throughout the day is too good of a dream to be true. Jisung's hand tightly clasps around his own once he's close enough, pulling him against the younger's chest, who then presses a chaste kiss on his lips. 

"Mm, I'm enjoying  _ you _ ."

Without so much as a warning, Minho hears an audible click, he turns his head towards the source of the sound, Chan surprising him by standing in the corner of the room all Blair Witch-like. "Hyung," he says with utmost disappointment. The couple watches the culprit turn towards them, wearing a sheepish, yet nervous smile. 

"Listen, you're using my studio and I wasn't even invited—" He waves the camera in his hand. " _ This _ is rent payment."

"You're such a creep."

"I am most certainly not! Jisung, tell him to take that back." The blonde pouts, waiting for the backup from the younger male he knows won't come. After receiving a mere shrug as response, he grumbles, making his way to the exit. "Fine, I'm leaving. Don't make a mess!."

"Now where were we?" Letting go of the balloons, Jisung's familiar hands wrap around his waist, one of them sliding higher and ghosts over his neck before burying in the soft tufts of dark brown hair. The hand there tugged on his hair lightly, Minho eagerly accepting the deep kiss on his lips and melts away with it. Releasing him, he leaves a few soft kisses on his lips and cheeks, nuzzling their noses together. "Happy Birthday, Minho."

"Mm," Eyes closed, he nuzzles back into him and rests his head on the crook of his neck, wrapping his arms around his torso in a tight embrace. "You lied about going to work."

"I'm sorry."

"You even mentioned on your note that you're gonna miss my birthday." 

"I had to, it's for the surprise."

"And the balloons are too mean!" He tightens his hold, giving Jisung's side a little pinch, earning a yelp from the younger. "I look hideous in them!"

"That's not true, hyung~ Besides, what you did for my birthday was worse!"

"So this is just payback for you, isn't it?" He lifts his head with narrowed eyes, finger playfully jabbing at his boyfriend's chest. "I'll pop these balloons like you did with the bouncy castle I custom bought for you."

"Go ahead then."

He knows Jisung. He knows him too well to not realize he's being teased and provoked, yet the unyielding pettiness to  _ do _ what he knows he wouldn't do rivaled nothing, which is what he spends doing over the next couple of seconds. Thankfully, the studio's ceiling is low, making it less of a challenge for him to reach for a balloon, squeeze it between his arms, and pop it. He takes notes of how Jisung flinches every time despite having his palms over his ears to minimize the noise.  _ How cute. _

"Wait," After the third balloon's pop, he feels something bounce off his chest and straight to the floor with a tiny  _ clink _ , the light's reflection and metallic glimmer making it easy to spot on the wooden floor. He bends down to pick it up ever so carefully. "...What is this?"

"Have you never seen a ring before, hyung?"

"Han Jisung," Minho doesn't look up, he  _ refuses _ to let him see the state of shock he's in from his little stunt. "What did I tell you about gift restrictions?"

"That I need it or else I might get you a ring. I asked if you wanted one and you said—"

"Someday.." 

He doesn't register the nearing footsteps or the shadow that overcasts his crouching form until a rough, yet quiet voice speaks in his ear. "I'm not proposing—" Minho lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Well, I sort of am. It's more of a pre-proposal proposal, so that no one else could propose to you before I could. Does that make any sense?" It shouldn't, really, but in Jisung's own convoluted way of thinking and going through the motion, it does. "I know we're still young, and there are better guys out there, and—"

Minho probably should have waited for him to finish his speech, at least should have given him some kind of warning before pouncing on him, but to be honest, as their tongues slide against each other and he feels Jisung's arms wind around him, he should have seen it coming. He sits on his stomach as he pulls away, cupping his cheeks. "Why would I look for better when I already have the best." 

Jisung almost immediately coughs up a lung, heaving as he scoffs in disbelief. With cheeks still squished between Minho's palms, his words came out barely audible. "You did not just use that overused, outdated, and cringey line on me."

"Maybe I did." He grins, pushing himself off from his position on top of Jisung to crawl over to the abandoned ring. "Aren't you supposed to put this on me? God, are we a disoriented mess.."

"Well, we were never really good at being traditional, were we?"

"I suppose not." Minho smiles, warm and soft and happy; so,  _ so _ very happy. He eyes the perfectly fitted ring on his finger and after noticing Jisung is wearing an identical one on his, he reaches for his hand and clasps their hands together, giving it a firm squeeze. "Thank you for celebrating today with me."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

* * *

 

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see when we get there~"

It hasn't been a whole day cycle since Jisung's pre-proposal proposal, yet Minho can't deny the giddy butterflies in his stomach, how they flutter at the idea of how everything seems exactly the same and different at the same time. They have never been an overly, publicly affectionate couple, only showing affection to one another in the confines of their respective homes, and among close friends. This time, Jisung couldn't even dare to remove his hand from his, not caring the way people glance at them from time to time.

"You know I don't like this kind of surprises."

"I hear you complaining but I also see that smile on your face~" He turns around, peering at him with a small teasing smile on his face. "Why? You don't like going places with me?"

"That's not the case and you know it."

"Then quit complaining, birthday boy."

Minho teasingly locks his mouth close and throws the 'keys' over his shoulder, making Jisung laugh and shake his head at his sudden display of childishness. He allows Jisung to do most of the talking once they approached the counter regarding their reservation as he pushes the trolly laden with two suitcases on top. After a few minutes, their tickets were printed, bags safely carted off, and the two were sent off to board their seats.

"When's the last time you went on a train?" 

"Some years back, probably."

"That's right! And now you get to go on one again, but better this time because you're with me."

"Who's birthday are we celebrating again?" Minho asks accusingly. He couldn't help but laugh at how excited Jisung seems to be, and how stubborn he is when it comes to doing what he's planned. It's practically impossible to get him to budge. 

The compartment they were shown exudes sheer comfort that even Minho couldn't help but stare in awe. Two sofas filled with pillows on either side of the wall, purple drapes across the windows and a coffee table underneath it. Letting go of Minho's hand, Jisung dove to one of the sofas, basically planting himself face first to the pillows.

"At least close the door and shut the blinds." Minho says blankly, staring pointedly at his overly excited boyfriend. Seeing Jisung like this, having fun and not constantly stressing over work, is already the best gift he could have gotten. 

"Why would we close the blinds?" He could almost see the gears in his head turning to place, accompanied by a bright blush on his cheeks. "Yah—"

And to that, Minho smirks, closing the last of the blinds and falling backwards to the same sofa that Jisung is in, picking him up easily and placing him across his lap.

"What? It's my birthday after all.."

"You're crazy." He says automatically, hitting his chest lightly, his eyes shifting away from his.

Leaning in, he captures his lips in a slow kiss, feeling his eyelashes brush the smallest of his cheeks as his eyes flutter close. Jisung tasted sweet, and it took all he had not to have his way with him. But he didn't, and instead kissed him repeatedly on his lips and slowly making his way up and down his jaw. Minho smiles in amusement as he feels his fingers run through his hair.

"You really outdid yourself this time.." He mumbles against his skin, finally pulling away from his neck to stare at his face. He smiles at him all lovingly, thumb brushing against his rosy cheeks. "And as much as I want to continue, I don't have the energy from being dragged around everywhere all day."

"Asshole." A loud smack lands on his shoulder, causing to Minho to double in mock pain and curl his body against Jisung, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him down from his lap next to him. 

"You still haven't told me where we're going." 

"Shhh, stop asking questions." He rests his head on the older male's chest. "Just think of this as a pre-pre-marriage birthday trip honeymoon."

"You're the crazy one here." Laughing once more, he began tracing small patterns on his clothed back, feeling a swell of happiness and bliss inside his heart just from the mere fact that Jisung prepared  _ so much _ for him, and only him. 

"But you still love me, right?"

Smiling at the younger one curled up in his arms, Minho kisses the top of his head and, realizing that wasn't enough, uses his free hand to tilt his head upwards to face him once more, placing a slow, deliberate kiss on his lips.

"Like crazy."


End file.
